


For What It's Worth

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I won't put my hands up and surrender, M/M, and im not sorry, cant stop wont stop, no srsly this is completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Keith visits James to, what, apologize? Does James even want to see him?





	For What It's Worth

It had been a long fight. 

 

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t exhausted to the point his legs felt like jelly under his weight. But in true paladin fashion, there was always  _ one _ more fight. One more  _ thing  _ the paladins had to oversee. 

 

This was no different. 

 

Except it was more of a solo mission. 

 

Keith held the folded paper gingerly in his hand, a small sequence of numbers scribbled in Iversons rushed script. He stared at the matching block of numbers on the wall, except the name attached to them stared back, challenging him. 

 

_ Griffin, James _

 

Keith swallowed. 

 

He wasn’t sure he belonged here, or if James would even hear him out. They had known each other a long time but it wasn’t always smooth sailing. Keith had always kept to himself, especially after his father passed away. James was barely a blip on his radar, much like the other students in his class. 

 

It was at the Garrison things changed between them. What started out as a petty rivalry quickly erupted into something more. It was savage, and rough. James was the gasoline to Keith’s fire, and it spread until there was nothing left. 

 

Or at least, until Shiro left. 

 

Keith turned away from the foreboding address, letting his back fall against the wall with a  _ thump _ . What is he even doing here? James probably doesn’t even want to see him. 

 

But that would mean Shiro lied when he told Keith James had stayed the longest in his hospital room. 

 

Shiro never lies. 

 

And that small admission set the cogs in Keith’s head spinning until a small sliver of hope wound itself around Keith’s heart and tricked his brain into thinking maybe it was a good idea to see James. 

 

It wasn’t like what happened between them was serious. Their relationship was based on adolescent curiosity and rampant teenage desires. But it was  _ good _ . 

 

Thing didn’t turn sour until the news of the Kerberos mission broke and Keith’s world turned upside down. 

 

After being launched into space and thrust in a ten thousand year old alien war, returning to earth alive seemed like a far away miracle. But Keith had grown in space, matured, and it wasn’t long before thoughts of home and James started to make their way into his late night existential thoughts. With the realization came that they would have to return to earth to rebuild the Castle, suddenly that miracle didn’t seem to so far away. 

 

And after the return to the Garrison, James had looked at him for the first time in years and there was something in his eyes. Something Keith was afraid to admit might still be there but desired for it to be. Which is why he asked Iverson for James’ room number and why he’s standing here nearing midnight. 

 

The door next to him opens with an echoing hiss and James steps out. Keith nearly jumps out of his skin and is off the wall in a second. Keith can’t help but look anywhere other than James’ eyes but he does notice the expectant raise of his eyebrows. 

 

“I thought I heard something, “James says, crossing his arms like he caught Keith red handed and leaning into his doorframe, “Who would have thought it’d be a night owl.”

 

Keith bristles as the endearment, flushing as he remembers that James would tease him by calling him names of different animals. 

 

“What are you doing here, Kogane?” He asks, seemingly remembering himself and moving to stand ridgid. Keith finally meets his gaze and the fire in James’ eye is hot enough to be felt from where Keith stands. 

 

“I was hoping...we could talk.” 

 

James’ eyes widen marginally, and if Keith wasn’t looking so intently he may have missed it. The heat in his eyes dies and James moves to open the door wider for Keith to come in. Keith walks by, intently aware of James as he enters his quarters. 

 

It’s a studio room, similar to the rooms the Garrison presented with the paladins upon their arrival. It’s spotless, not an item out of place. Keith sneaks a peek at James, knowing how James had an obsessional need for organization. 

 

Maybe some things don’t change. 

 

“Want a drink?” James asks, shutting the door and walking past Keith to the kitchen area. It’s small, compact, and only has the basic necessities since food is served in the cafeteria. James pulls a bottle from the top cabinet while Keith continues to look around. There are books open on the table, a few tablets flickering news feeds next to them. A small couch sits along the wall, where more books are resting. Keith forgot how much James enjoyed reading and it brings a smile to his face because he would read stories and articles about various conspiracy theories. If there was one thing James ever gave him, it was the knowledge that there was more out there, waiting to be discovered. 

 

Chances were it was aliens. 

 

It was always aliens. 

 

James clears his throat, pulling Keith from his memories as he hands over a glass with sloshy brown liquid. Keith watches as James throws his glass back, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallows and Keith gulps his own to keep from staring. The liquid burns and he disguises his cough as if he were clearing his throat. He purposely doesn’t look at James and that’s when he spots it, sitting at the top of the bookshelf. 

 

He pulls the frame down gently, a layer of thick dust is settled on the glass but Keith can see the photo inside well enough. 

 

It’s a photograph of him and James. A grainy selfie they had taken one night after watching a marathon of the twilight zone. James had told him it was a victory in their favor, and they needed proof before they collapsed from exhaustion. 

 

It was one of the only times he had smiled after Shiro disappeared. 

 

One moment he’s looking at the picture, and the next it’s gone. Removed from his hand by James, who puts it face down on the table. He wasn’t sure what to think of what had happened between them or what  _ could _ happen between them now. But having this photo was enough to point Keith in the right direction. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He blurts out and James turns to look at him so quickly, his hair falls in his eyes. Keith keeps the urge to brush it away to himself. 

 

“For everything.” Keith isn’t good at this. Talking to people,  _ expressing himself,  _ it’s all new territory and when James turns around to pour himself another drink, smacking his lips afterward, Keith curses under his breath. 

 

“Me too,” James says with his back to Keith. There is a tension in his shoulders Keith didn’t notice before, “Maybe if I had been more supportive after...Shiro, you would have found a different path.” James turns to look at him, his expression soft yet Keith recognizes the guilt in his eyes right away. 

 

“I pushed you away—“

 

“—But I didn’t stop you,” James interrupts, but a cocky smirk slowly blooms on his face, “Yet, space travel has been kind you, little fox.” 

 

Keith’s blood boils under the appraisal of James’ eyes roaming intentionally obvious over his body. It’s an invitation, a chance to start over. Keith’s eyes find the frame on the table, a symbol of what they had. James kept it, out in the open, easily visible from the bed across the room. Maybe like him, James had never let go, not really.

 

“Voltron comes first,” Keith says, laying it down, leaving no gray area between them. Keith’s responsibilities are too important, “It’s non negotiable.” 

 

James takes a step closer. It’s slow, deliberate, “Okay.”

 

“I may have to leave for months, maybe years.” He says.

 

James takes another step, “I’ve waited this long.” 

 

“I can’t give you forever.” He whispers and this causes James to pause his advancement. They’re both in positions of high risk, a forever may not be an option. He thinks of Shiro and Adam, how their time was cut by the cruel fate of life. Either of them could die tomorrow, but if James is willing, Keith will give him his right now. 

 

James considers him a moment, probably coming to the same conclusion. “I accept your terms,” he says, voice gravelly and low, “Anything else?” 

 

James is close. In his bubble close. From here, Keith finds he’s actually looking  _ up _ into James’ eyes, the violet specks contrasting beautifully to the dark blue iris surrounding them. James is all heat in front of him, silently waiting for Keith to make the next move. 

 

_ Kiss me _ , he wants to say but his pride and stubbornness would never let him. Instead he meets James on familiar turf. They’re both leaders, co existing on the same plane of the same war. 

 

“Not unless you’d like to add something, cadet.” He offers and James responds by leaning in closer. Keith can feel his breath fan across his lips. 

 

“Just your lips on mine.” 

 

James doesn’t close the distance between them, if Keith wants it, he’s going to have to take it. And he does. He’s not sure what to do with his hands, so he keeps them clenched at his side. Keith didn’t realize until now he’s a bit in over his head, but he when tilts his face just right and meets James’ lips, everything comes together. 

 

James’ hand finds his shoulder, and he pushes against Keith slightly so their lips fit better against each other. They’re soft, and wet, and the thrill flies through Keith’s body like lightning. 

 

James pulls away after a moment and Keith is sure his face is on fire. He just kissed James as if he’s never kissed anyone before, which, ok, maybe he hasn’t. That kiss James and himself shared back when they were curious teenagers didn’t count, or maybe it did at the time, but it wasn’t like Keith was worried about that sort of thing back then. 

 

“A work in progress then, meerkat.” James teases with a playful smirk. The same tease Keith is starting to notice affiliates with affection from James. He doesn’t imagine James is much for PDA or grandiose gestures of affection. He was too much of a stickler for rules to blatantly disregard command by making out in hallways. Which is fine by Keith, because neither is he. If moments like this only happen behind closed doors, that’s preferrable with him. 

 

“Try again?” He asks using his newfound confidence as a leader. If he can lead his paladins through an intergalactic space war, asking for another kiss should be easy, although he isn’t sure his voice belied said confidence. 

 

James’ smile is soft and this time Keith’s eyes fall closed when their lips touch. He lets himself live in the moment, his hand finding purchase on James’ upper arm. The other, boldly cups James behind the neck, initiating the flame that ignites a passion deep in Keith’s belly. James moans into Keith, his own hands at Keith’s waist, and when James licks at his bottom lip, Keith opens willingly. 

 

There is no fight for dominance. No show of force. Their tongues dance together to a rhythm built on mutual respect. Keith as the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron. James as the leader of the MFE pilots. Two powerhouses coming together to spark into the night. 

 

The harsh aftertaste of alcohol is strong, but James is sweet in his mouth. Everything about James fits to Keith like a missing piece, from the way his body presses against Keith to the way his hand moves to rest along his neck, fingertips splayed across his jawline. There is no gap between them and Keith eventually finds himself pushed into the wall. 

 

James breaks away, moving to kiss along his neck and Keith has never felt pleasure like this. His knees are weak and he grips his hand tighter where it still rests on James’ bicep. James slips his thigh between Keith’s leg, helping to steady Keith and providing a friction he didn’t know he needed. 

 

The sounds coming from his mouth are embarrassing, broken incoherent moans and sighs that Keith can’t believe he can make. But it seems to encourage James and Keith doesn’t want him to stop. There is an ache growing that threatens to burst from the inside out and when James moves his hips to get closer, Keith gasps out. 

 

“James.” 

 

James stops his motions, pulling back slightly to look at Keith. He worries for a moment he’s broken the spell, but James’ eyes are dilated and his lips are swollen and wet. Keith’s heart pounds in his chest as James’ eyes move across his face, a finger trailing gently down his scar. It’s as if he’s trying to memorize the curves and planes of his face, before his eyes fall to Keith’s lips, dragging his finger over his bottom lip. 

 

Keith looks at him expectantly, eager for them to come together again. He can feel James’ need on his thigh and wonders if James can feel his own desire. 

 

There’s a knock on the door, and James moves away quickly. The moment’s broken and Keith uses the wall for support. His chest is still warm with the leftover heat of James pressed against him. James is running his hands through his hair, adjusting his clothes afterward and moving to the door. 

 

Keith takes the hint and tries to make himself look much less disheveled as disappointment settles in his gut. Does he not deserve one moment of peace?

 

Once James notices that Keith is presentable, he answers his door. Keith can’t hear what’s being said, more concerned with staying off to the side with a lesser chance of being seen as he tries futility to adjust his pants more comfortably. 

 

James thanks whoever is at the door, carelessly tossing a stack of folders onto the table with a resound  _ smack. _ A courier, Keith presumes and maybe it’s time he left anyway. It’s one thing to lose himself in the moment, but maybe going too far so soon is a bad idea. 

 

“Homework,” James says even though Keith didn’t ask, “Iverson wants these files filled out by 1300 tomorrow.” 

 

“I should leave you to it then.” Keith replies, knowing a dismissal when he hears it. It stings coming from James, but he understands responsibility now and he’d be a hypocrite if he asked James to put himself first. 

 

Still, a weight has lifted off Keith’s shoulders, and it’s been so long since there has been a light ahead of him he’s forgotten what it felt like. James seems to want this as much as he does, and there is hope here. He takes that with him when he walks out the door. 

 

“Wait.” James calls, hand out as if he was reaching for Keith, but hanging in the air between them. James quickly lowers it, “So before everything went to shit, I downloaded a documentary on new evidence of Mothman. I haven’t watched it yet…”

 

The  _ if you want to stay _ hangs unsaid between them. 

 

Keith eyes the folders lying precariously on the table, “But your files…”

 

“Will be there in the morning.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

——-

*bonus*

 

Keith wakes up to the familiar sound of Kosmo teleporting next to him. He groans and blinks, but when he tries to get up he finds that he’s weighed down. Kosmo moves closer, nudging the offending object on top of Keith and it  _ moves _ . 

 

He panics for a moment, but one look around grounds him. The television is white static, the documentary long over. It casts enough light that when Keith looks down he finds James asleep on his chest, curled into his side. 

 

James nuzzles into Keith when Kosmo’s cold nose brushes against his cheek. Keith gently swats the wolf away, who looks at Keith with a very distinct  _ really _ expression. Keith frowns like a petulant child until Kosmo settles down on the couch by his and James’ feet. 

 

He looks at James’ sleeping face, soft and peaceful. His bangs have fallen over his eyes and using the hand not currently wrapped around James, gently brushes them away from his face. James is always good looking, but like this he’s absolutely beautiful. Keith smiles, and reaches for the tablet that turns the television off. He’s bathed in darkness, closing his eyes and adjusting himself slightly, twisting their legs together and James tucks his head under Keith’s. Keith stills for a moment, worried James has woken up, but light snores reach him and he relaxes. 

 

Kosmo’s tail bushes along his leg, and James unconsciously holds onto his shirt in his sleep as Keith places a gentle kiss to his forehead. It’s the start of something, a beautiful moment in time that will stay with Keith. The beginning of happiness is right here, with James in his arms and Kosmo by his side. The people he loves close by and safe. The war isn’t over and he isn’t sure what battles tomorrow will hold, but for now, Keith let’s himself relax, and falls asleep to the gentle sounds of James’ soft breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> HC that James got Keith into conspiracies and calls Keith by weird desert animal names. IDC, I like it. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you want to talk VLD with me.


End file.
